


Mine: Forever and Always

by emancipator2992



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Ana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angela and Fareeha show up briefly, F/M, Omega Rein, Porn, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: Reinhardt is in heat, and Ana takes care of him in the best possible way.





	Mine: Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty new to the ABO thing so hopefully this doesn't stray too far from the genre.

Mine.

The thought came out of nowhere. Ana looked up from her desk and sniffed the air. A shudder ran through her which travelled all the way to her toes, giving her goosebumps. She inhaled again for a long moment, savouring the scent of an omega in heat.

Her omega.

Ana shivered again, her mind already imagining the carnal delights in-store for her when she got back to her room. An idle hand found its way between her legs, rubbing the fabric of her pants.

“Athena cancel all my remaining tasks for the afternoon.” Ana said with a calmness not indicative of her current situation. “And Reinhardt's as well.”

“Very well Captain Amari, will that be all?” The AI replied.

“Yes, thank you.”

She leaned back in her chair, enjoying the feeling her fingers were eliciting as they rubbed her sex through the fabric of her pants. She inhaled again, her eyes rolling back as she drank in the intoxicating aroma. He was early, and with a little luck she would be able to shepherd him to their room before anyone was the wiser.

Ana stood up, shifting uncomfortably. A quick glance at her crotch revealed the reason. She was soaked, a dark patch in the fabric indicating her aroused state.

Now regretting the finger play, Ana grabbed a clipboard off her desk, hoping it would do the job of covering the mess until she was in the privacy of her room. With so many alphas in the tiny Watchpoint, it was best to keep mating somewhat private.

Unless you wanted to make a point, something her daughter had brought up in conversation earlier in the day.

Another sniff of the air pushed the matter from her mind, the only goal she had now was to find her omega. Ana followed the scent trail back to the source, leading her to the communal kitchen of the Watchpoint.

As she approached Ana could hear her omega and two other voices. Her hormone addled mind bristled at the thought of others with her omega, especially since one of them carried the telltale scent of an alpha. She stormed through the hallway leading to the kitchen, mentally prepared to rip the offender to shreds. Age may have turned her hair to grey but that did not mean she was any less of a fighter. Ana hadn't become such a respected (and feared) alpha with brains alone.

She tore through the flimsy privacy screen separating the kitchen from the open hallway, baring her fangs. The startled faces of Angela and Fareeha stared back at her.

“Uh hi mom?” Fareeha said, hesitantly waving at her mother.

“Fareeha!” Ana exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

“You invited them to have dinner with us.” Reinhardt said, stepping out from the tiny pantry and into view. He noticed her expression. “Is something wrong?”

Ana took a long sniff of the air. This time she suppressed her instincts as best she could, and tried to take a rational look at the situation. Alongside the unmistakable scent of Reinhardt's heat there were only two others, that of her Alpha daughter and her omega companion.

“Right.” Ana said, the memory coming back to her, “I did.”

She relaxed. It was not unheard of for alphas compete with their offspring, but Ana and Fareeha had come to an arraignment long ago. She trusted her daughter enough to be incredibly open with her, to the point that her rational mind knew Fareeha would never dream of making a move on Ana's omega.

The same could not be said about the rest of the Watchpoint, especially some of the pesky betas upstairs.

“Don't you to normally have a movie night with everybody upstairs?” Ana asked.

“Yes.” Fareeha replied, “But we'd been planning this dinner for a while.”

“Well there might be a change in plans.” Ana said. She removed the clipboard from in front of her crotch, exposing the soaked fabric.

“Oh.” Was all Fareeha said.

“I guess movie night is back on?” Angela ventured.

Fareeha nodded.

“Maybe next week?” She said.

“I'll call you. Have fun!” Ana said as Angela walked by.

Before Fareeha could leave Ana stepped in front of her daughter, pulling her close.

 _“You know that beta has been making eyes at her right?”_ Ana whispered in Arabic.

 _“Genji?”_ Fareeha asked. Ana nodded. _“That little shit”_

_“Remember what I said, you need to make a statement.”_

Fareeha nodded grimly. She turned to leave.

“And Fareeha?” Ana said.

“Hmm?”

“Take that pussy to pound town.”

Fareeha turned red and left, shaking her head. Ana laughed, before turning back to face Reinhardt. He had watched the whole exchange with an impassive face.

“How did you not notice?” Ana asked. She took off her jacket and placed it on a nearby chair.

“Notice what?”

“Reinhardt.” Ana said, pointing at her wet groin, “I could smell you from my office. That's on the other side of the Watchpoint.”

“Well you know my sniffer is not what it used to be.” He said, tapping his scarred nose.

“Reinhardt.” Ana glared at him.

“I'm getting old Ana. Every day that goes by I lose touch with my body and senses just a bit.”

“Reinhardt.”

“Okay maybe I noticed around noon.” He said a little sheepishly.

Ana took a step towards him.

“You should have told me.” She said. She undid the top of her blouse.

“I didn't want to disturb you. You had the conference call with the Secretary General at 1300 hours.”

“And it went very well, but you know that you are my,” She put emphasis on that word, “World. You come first. Always.”

“But Ana-”

“No buts.” Ana interjected. She placed a hand on his firm chest, and he shivered at the touch. “I'm not going to watch you torture yourself when I can do something about it. You are mine,” She traced a finger over the faded mark on his neck, “And I love you very much.”

Reinhardt reached out to tentatively stroke her cheek. Ana smiled, all the permission he needed to gently trace her tattoo.

“I'm sorry.” He said, “I don't know what came over me.”

“Your hormones you big oaf.” Ana teased. Her eyes roamed his body, concealed behind a black dress shirt and pants. Ana's gaze came to rest on his crotch, and a familiar bulge.

“Oh,” She said, “What's this?”

Reinhardt didn't reply, he knew his role in this game. Ana smiled and took a step closer. Her hand brushed against Reinhardt's crotch. He took a sharp breath.

Ana licked and began to massage the bulge. Reinhardt's head rocked back and forth, and he keened submissively.

“Just what I like to hear.” Ana said. “Now let's get you out of that shirt.”

She kept massaging his cock while one hand began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He stayed stock still, Ana watching him with hungry eyes. She then grasped the head of his cock through the fabric of his pants. Her thumb traced circles around the sensitive end. Reinhardt shuddered, but did not cry out or moan.

“Such a good boy.” Ana said, “Aren't you?”

Reinhardt keened again, closing his eyes. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning.

Ana undid the last button of his shirt, revealing the scar covered muscles of his chest. A feral growl rolled from her lips at the sight. She raked his chest with greedy fingernails, and Reinhardt hissed through gritted teeth. Ana undid his fly and reached in to grasp his rapidly swelling member.

Reinhardt shuddered, a soft moan escaping his lips. Ana silenced him with a kiss. She began to stroke his shaft, running her fingers up and down the length of it. He whined into her mouth, which only spurred Ana to stroke him more aggressively. His cock twitched and he broke away from her lips to moan at the ceiling.

“Someone's eager.” Ana said.

She kissed his neck, her teeth tugging gently on the hair of his beard. He moaned again, a low rumble that vibrated his chest. Ana kissed her way down the expanse of muscle, her fingers raking his chest once more. His skin was hot to the touch, already a thin sheen of sweat covered the areas that had been exposed by her actions.

Reinhardt moved to take off his shirt but paused, throwing Ana a desperate glance. She shook her head ever so slightly. She was now on her knees, looking up at him from the floor.

Ana held his gaze, extending her tongue to hover just before the tip of his cock.

She brushed the tip ever so slightly and Reinhardt whimpered. Ana smiled and licked the tip again. She dragged her tongue around it in a circle, smiling as her omega twitched.

“Ana,” He said, “Please. I'm so hot.”

Ana didn't reply. Instead she angled his cock upwards and licked from base of his shaft to his tip. Reinhardt's hands clutched desperately at his chest, cursing in German. His cock twitched in Ana's hands.

“Ya amar you should have told me.” Ana said, looking concerned, “You haven't been this bad in a long time.”

“Mark.” Was all Reinhardt managed to mumble out. “I need your mark.”

Ana regarded him for a moment, her hand idly stroking his cock.

“It has been a while.” She said.

Reinhardt nodded, fighting to keep his hips from bucking as Ana continued her strokes.

“Off.” She said, standing up.

Reinhardt practically tore the clothes off his body. Ana was much slower, only having her shirt off by the time Reinhardt was fully nude. She smiled at his eagerness.

“Sit.” She ordered.

Reinhardt plopped himself down in the closest chair. He spread his legs and watched her disrobe. Ana drew out the process as much as possible, teasing her omega. He was trembling with anticipation, practically panting already. He refrained from touching his cock, and Ana smiled with approval. That was a privilege reserved for her alone.

Now fully nude she closed the distance between them with confident steps, exaggerating the swing of her hips. Her pussy, now free from the confines of her pants, left a trail of fluid behind as she walked. Ana noticed Reinhardt looking at it.

“Eyes up here.” She tutted, and his gaze returned to her own eyes immediately.

She knelt down before him, drinking in his naked form.

“Lean back,” She told him, “And let me take care of you.”

Ana took the tip of his shaft in her mouth, sucking the sensitive flesh. She moved her mouth up and down his length, starting slow. She stopped after a moment, leaning back and closing her eyes. She had been craving the taste of him since the smell of his heat first came to her and she swirled it around in her mouth.

She returned to his shaft, tilting her head from side to side as she moved up and down its length. Her omega moaned, his hands clenching at his sides.

Ana continued her work, taking in as much as she could without gagging. What she could not take she stroked with her hand, while the other traced patterns across his chest. His cock soon shimmered with her saliva, and she could feel him start to lose control.

Her own instincts screamed at her to mount him right now, and the pleading tone of his moans made them harder and harder to resist. The hand that had been circling his chest found it way between her legs. She played with her own folds, moaning onto his cock.

The sight of her pleasuring herself only fuelled Reinhardt's need, and he whimpered desperately as she sucked him. Ana could feel her own need, the insatiable desire to have him inside her, growing by the second. She fought as long as she could, working Reinhardt's cock with both hand and mouth until he was ready to burst. She could taste the pre-cum already, he only leaked when he was close.

“Ana.” He moaned, “Please, I need – OH YES – I need to be in – mmmm – you.”

Ana responded by taking in his full length. She gagged on his tip, and the constricting of her throat very nearly set him off. His eyes squeezed shut and he hissed through gritted teeth, fighting back the urge to empty himself all over her face.

She pulled back gasping for air, strings of saliva running between her mouth and his cock. She wiped them aside, along with most of the fluid coating her face and lips. She smiled up at him, and continued to slowly stroke his cock.

“Such a good boy.” Ana said while leaning in, “And you're all mine.”

Ana slid up his body, one hand still firmly gripping his cock, and kissed him on the lips. She sat on his lap, adjusting her position until until her vulva brushed against his throbbing member. Her hands took hold of his shoulders.

Using them for balance Ana began to rub against him The lips of her slick sex slid up and down his length, drenching it in liquid. The sensation of sliding against him made Ana arch her back and she cursed softly in Arabic.

Ana felt her insides clench, attempting to knot on a cock they thought was inside her. She jerked violently and took a deep stuttering breath.

That was a mistake.

The air she took into her nose and lungs was thick with Reinhardt's scent, his heat, his need.

Fingers scratched down his chest as a feral growl rumbled in her belly. She slid up his length one final time, holding the rock hard cock with one hand. She eased down onto it, a breathy moan leaving her lips as she did. Reinhardt moaned too, and his hips bucked.

Ana growled.

“No.” She said, “You sit, I fuck.”

He whined submissively, and struggled to keep his hips still as she ascended his length. She stopped just before the tip, careful not to let it slip out of her.

Ana adjusted her footing, sliding forward a little. She stood up so the only point of contact between them was his cock inside her pussy. She then lowered her hips, bending at the knees as she descended his cock. Reinhardt moaned, his voice high. Ana went up and down his length again, licking her lips as she held eye contact.

“Mine.” She said.

Reinhardt shivered at her statement, nodding eagerly.

“Yes,” He said, “Yours.”

Ana bit her lip and slid up and down his cock several more times. She hummed with every exhale, letting the pleasure suffuse to every corner of her body. She fixed Reinhardt with a sultry stare before cupping her breasts and rotating her hips in a low circle.

Ana increased the tempo, pumping up and down his cock. Her head rolled to one side and she moaned again. Already she could feel his tip probing the firm flesh of her knot. The temptation to let him in was strong, she yearned to feel his seed fill her up.

Ana leaned back, bracing her hands on his knees for support. She continued to rock her hips, riding his cock. Reinhardt's hips bucked and his torso shook as waves of pleasure rolled through him.

“You moved.” Ana said, straightening up.

Reinhardt looked away. Ana grabbed his chin and brought his gaze back, directing it at her crotch. She held it there with one hand while the other began to play with her clit.

Ana forced him to watch as she circled the nub of flesh with her fingers, all the while gasping with pleasure. Reinhardt's breathing grew shallow and he began to drool. She felt his cock twitch inside her and she moaned loudly.

“Like what you see?” She asked, her voice husky with lust.

He nodded weakly.

Ana stopped her circles, bringing the wet fingers up and brushed the grey whiskers of his moustache. The scent of her sex made him moan desperately. Ana then placed them in her mouth, licking her index and middle fingers clean.

The sweet taste of her sex mixed with that of his heat. Her instincts surged to the fore and she licked her lips. She rose up and slammed herself down hard on his cock.

They cried out in unison, and Ana came down hard on him again. His tip hit the entrance to her knot again, and a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine. Ana wrapped her arms around his neck, the signal that her could touch her with his own. The immediately went for her waist, squeezing the firm muscle of her rear.

Ana then arched her neck. This was another signal, and he hungrily kissed the exposed skin. She rode him aggressively, taking the full length of his hard cock inside her with each motion. Reinhardt kissed and caressed her breasts, kneading the supple mounds with his lips and fingers. Her own hands grasped his hair, keeping his face pinned to her chest.

Ana shifted forward, pressing herself tight against Reinhardt's front. She began to grind on his hips, her sweaty skin sliding easily over his. Just her hips moved, she kept her torso remarkably still as she rubbed against his lap. Ana guided his face back up to look him in the eyes.

“You like this, don't you?” Ana purred. She ran a finger down his cheek. “Such a good boy, letting me ride you like this.”

She continued to grind on his lap, each forward thrust of her hips filling her with an insatiable desire to knot him then and there. He was putty in her hands, a moaning mess of muscle, hormones and heat. He was transfixed by her movements, fingers resting on her hips as she gyrated.

“Mmmmm.” She hummed, licking her lips again, “This feels good.”

Ana reached up and ran her hands through her hair, riding Reinhardt cowgirl style. She arched her back and cried out. Her pace increased, the pleasure of each thrust spread like wildfire through her veins.

“Oh Reinhardt,” She shouted, “Fuck me!”

“Reinhardt responded enthusiastically by thrusting up to meet her as she came down. They met in the middle with a wet thwack.

“C'mon old man,” She barked, “I said fuck me!”

He gritted his teeth and drove upwards again. Ana cried out as his tip struck her knot. Her arm jerked wildly to the side at his next thrust. She was coming down to meet him just as hard as he was thrusting upwards, and the feeling was driving her wild. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the confines of the small kitchen.

“Fuck me until I can't walk!” She said, raking her nails across his chest.

Reinhardt growled, something no other omega was permitted to do in her presence. He grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his cock. Ana screamed in ecstasy as his tip punched into her knot, briefly filling the sensitive cavity. He slipped out before she could ensnare him, and he grinned impishly.

“Faster.” Ana ordered.

Reinhardt obediently increased the tempo, his rapid thrusts shaking the chair they occupied. In fact the force was so great that the floor vibrated with each blow, rattling the dishes on the nearby table. Ana gripped his shoulders, the cheeks of her ass clapping as she bounced on his lap. Reinhardt moaned loudly. His eyes rolled back and his head began to fall to one side.

“Please,” Reinhardt wheezed, “Please can I cum?”

“Not yet.” Ana replied.

“Please.” He begged, “I can't hold-”

Ana silenced him with a kiss. It was sloppy and filled with saliva, her favourite. She ended it by biting his lower lip.

“Almost.” Ana said, grinding him furiously. She brought her face in close so they were nose to nose. “Now”

At her command he thrust into her hard, once again pushing into her knot. Ana grunted as the flesh in her core swelled to trap the head of his cock inside.

Reinhardt cried out as the sensation overwhelmed him. His hips drove upwards of their own accord and his seed began to spill out. His body convulsed, hips ravaging Ana with a rapid staccato of thrusts.

As she felt him fill her up Ana lost control too, the first of several orgasms coursing through her. Her back arched and her legs pulled her upwards, a breathy series of moans leaving her mouth. She swore in Arabic and collapsed onto his chest, unintentionally pushing his cock deeper into her knot. This sent them both over the brink again. Ana closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as more of his seed filled her.

Reinhardt's arms locked around her in a vice like grip as he came, thrusting with each spray. Ana felt the pleasure roll up her spine, making her twist and contort in blissful agony. She was shaking with ecstasy, and her thighs contracted. This squeezed Reinhardt's cock.

The pressure on the hypersensitive organ, hopped up on the hormones of his heat, made him cum again. He spilled yet more of his love into her knot. Ana was so full of his seed that the pressure inside her was at an almost painful level. The urge to mark now drove her and she bared her teeth, now long fangs.

“Please!” Reinhardt cried, “Claim me!”

Ana did just that. She bit down hard on the side of her neck, claiming her omega once more. The taste of his blood in her mouth sent a euphoric rush of pleasure through her. Another orgasm shook her to the core, reducing her to tears. Her exhausted body collapsed onto him again. She cried out weakly as Reinhardt shuddered below her, emptying his last few drops into her knot.

Ana took a few shaky breaths before easing herself upright. Reinhardt looked completely spent, his massive chest rising and falling with each laboured breath. Ana sniffed the air, the scent of her omega's heat was already fading.

She felt her core relax, releasing his cock. The couple whimpered in unison as it slip out of Ana's knot. She eased herself off him, extricating his rapidly diminishing cock with gentle fingers. Some of his seed leaked out, spilling onto the floor.

Reinhardt looked up at her and smiled. Ana smiled back. She leaned in and softly kissed the fresh mark on his neck.

“Mine.” She said, placing her hand over his heart.

She could feel his heart furiously thumping away under the skin. Reinhardt mirrored her gesture.

“Forever and Always.” He said, and their lips met in a blissful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutsmutsmutsmut
> 
> I love them, they are so precious even when being filthy with each other.
> 
> Huge thanks to Lunari for asking me to write this and editing it, thank you so much =)


End file.
